


Changing Times

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: After All This Time [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Lifestyles, Anal Sex, Budding Love, Daddy Issues, Draco is still an ass, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Minor accidental infidelity, Polyamory, Seduction, Slytherin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his graduation from Hogwarts, Draco has moved in with Severus and Lily Snape to avoid going back to Malfoy Manor. He and Severus have different ideas about how things will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is confusing without a bit of backstory, so briefly:  
> During Draco's 7th year, he entered into an arrangement with Lily and Severus. He'd been dealing with unrequited lust for Severus for a very long time, and got close to Lily to get to Severus. The arrangement was Lily's idea, and came from her problem-solving two things - Severus had a thing for watching his wife with other men, and Draco had a thing for Severus (and the ability to be discreet).
> 
> That arrangement went on for about a year. Draco and Lily would fuck, and Severus would watch, sometimes overtly and sometimes from somewhere he couldn't be seen. He would almost always join in the end, although he rarely gave Draco so much as a kiss.
> 
> All of that will become an actual story in this series, but I don't have it yet.

The dynamic between the three of them was changing. It was unspoken, but sex between the three of them would stop - at least for a while. Severus and Lily lived a life of husband and wife, and Draco lived like someone renting a room in their home just as he ought to be. They shared the house, but they were not one household. It was only a matter of weeks before they became comfortable with each other and their new roles in relation to one another, and once that happened their dynamic began to shift again.

Draco began to flirt with Severus - but now it was subtle and persistent, fitting of a man trying to steal another man away from his wife. This was no longer the desperate act of a student before graduation, but the actions of an adept, grown Slytherin.

Severus was more interested, but only because it was impossible to be less interested than he was when Draco was still a student. He still did not so much as acknowledge Draco's advances at first. He did not so much as entertain the possibility of being interested in Draco until one very thought-altering experience that would come weeks later.

In the time while Draco was trying to win Severus's affections, Lily was gaining feelings for Draco. She wasn't altogether conscious of them - she knew she was becoming more fond of him, that she enjoyed his laughter more and more, that she felt more inclined to do nice things for him. She even began to notice that she was actively admiring his impeccable body, but nothing signaled to her that this might be a crush. It did not cross her mind. It did, however, come across in her actions, and whether it was conscious or not Draco was responding to it.

So, as Draco was actively trying to get Severus's attentions, Lily and Draco were dancing a playful, romantic dance with each other. Lily was totally in the dark. Draco was too, initially, but his attention to social situations did not allow him to be there for long. His romantic interest in Lily was minimal, but he really did care about her and he made conscious choices to play the game under the assumption that it made her happy. Lily had done a lot for him and she had come to mean much to him. It never occurred to him that Lily wasn't fully aware of the ways in which she was flirting with him.

One day, Draco was tired of the game. He wanted to get on with it. He and Lily had been playing games with each other all day long and he was frustrated, so when evening was falling and the house was empty he moved in for the proverbial kill.

Lily accepted his kiss. She had been only unconsciously aware of her desires for Draco, but the moment his lips were on hers and his hand was sliding up her thigh, none of those desires were in the _back_ of her mind. They kissed and kissed - made out, really. Their hands knew no bounds and his lips traveled from hers to her neck, although she wouldn't allow him south of there. Within minutes Lily came to her senses and pulled Draco off of her.

"I'm still married, Draco. We really can't be doing this sort of thing."

  
"You've been married for as long as we've been screwing, Lily."

She smirked with the fond memories welling up in her mind. "Mmm... yeah... But this isn't like that. Severus isn't hiding somewhere and watching us. This isn't okay." She frowned. "I'm sorry."

"You sure we can't do it anyway?" His hand stroked the top of her leg.

  
She smiled at him and arched an eyebrow while pushing his hand off. "Yes, Draco, I'm sure. Quit tempting me."

"Well, that's a real shame." His playfulness was gone. "For the first time I really wanted you for you." He meant for it to sting.

Her playfulness was also gone. "It is a shame. For the first time I really wanted to make love to you." She hopped off the kitchen counter and briefly put her hand on his cheek to reassure him before leaving the room.

Make love to me? That was not a term she had ever used before in all the discussions of what they did together. Draco was left standing there, analyzing her words. There was no doubt they were deliberate.

 

But Lily was wrong. Severus had been watching and he had heard it all. He was furious. He was going to have Draco thrown out, and he was far to irate to know what he was going to do with Lily for letting that boy put his hands all over her for that long. Silently he retreated to his study, not letting them know that he had come home, let alone that he had any idea what they had done. With a little time his fury subsided and he started internally questing for answers. He couldn't understand her actions - why did she let him touch her for so long? And why in hell would she use a phrase like 'make love'? His questions made him more angry, but the longer they sat with him the longer he was able to honestly think them over. Although he may not have come to all the same answers that she had, he was able find answers. Draco had qualities - good ones, and a fair number of them. And that was absolutely Lily's nature, to see the best in someone first thing. She couldn't help that. She certainly could have helped what she did, and he was not going to leave those actions unpunished, but having understanding helped him a great deal.

Coming to that understanding also required that Severus analyze Draco's qualities, and he saw things that he liked and admired. He also saw things that he was attracted to - he looked for them, really, in his quest to understand whether or not Lily could have honestly been attracted to him. That certainly didn't mean he was going to respond to Draco's advances, but it altered his perspective.

He intended to confront Lily about it first, but as they went about their nightly routine Lily brought it to his attention. She hid nothing, and her honesty comforted him. There was no reason to feel unsteady about where they stood, he knew that if she ever felt unhappy she would be upfront about it. How foolish he felt now, to have felt insecure. Still, she was unfaithful and they both knew it was wrong.

She apologized. She explained herself to his satisfaction. The damage was minor and it would not take long for them to heal. Draco, on the other hand... How would he respond? It had to be clear that he could not do that again.

As Severus drifted off to sleep, thinking about how to approach Draco, Lily asked him "Now that you know how I feel, I want to know how you feel."

He didn't know how to respond. The words wouldn't form properly. He settled. "He's fine."

That was probably the farthest from accurate. "... try again."

He sighed. "I'm angry with him."

"He just wants you, Severus. Last time he wanted you all he had to do was sleep with me and he could have you. We didn't exactly tell him that was over."

"Well, that's over."

She was quiet for a while. "Good." She paused "I want more than that now, too." She pulled up against him and snuggled, as entangled with him as she could be.

 


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco apologizes. It goes well for him.

Severus had thought about a lot of tactics. Maybe he could make the boy bleed - then he would never touch Lily again. Maybe he could just sit down and talk to him like he would a First year - wouldn't want to be too harsh if it really was as simple as Lily said. In the end he was all but improvising.

When Lily was out seeing to Dora, Draco nearly ambushed Severus in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Severus."

"Good afternoon, Draco."

"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding yesterday. Lily set me straight."

"Misunderstanding?"

"Yes. I kissed her - clearly that was a misunderstanding. I thought we still had an arrangement. The last thing I would ever want is to disrespect her, and clearly coming onto her without an expectation of her consent would be disrespectful."

Severus didn't believe him and he was making no effort to conceal that fact.

"Lily has done so much for me. She's given me such great opportunities, taught me so many skills, and been so kind to me. Please don't think so low of me as to believe that I don't see and appreciate her for all that she's done for me."

He was interested in hearing more, but still he wouldn't dignify Draco with a response.

"Not just me, either. She's probably the best woman I've ever known. I really care about her now, and the last thing I would want is to do anything that would disrespect her or bring her discomfort. It really was just a misunderstanding."

Severus seemed to accept his apology, but he didn't say anything. He was impressed, and he was pleased that Draco had learned to see past himself and could see in Lily some of what he did.

"I guess that's what she does, isn't it? She sees the best even in the worst of us, and then she gives a damn."

"She gives a whole lot more than that, Draco. Sometimes she gives up her home. Sometimes she gives her hand in marriage. Once she gave a miserable sixteen years to one of the very, very worst of us."

"You're not allowed to say 'us'. You don't belong to the club."

They simply stared at each other for a while. Eventually, Draco stood to leave. Severus stood with him. In his head he played back the times that Lily tried to teach him to be like her. Maybe that's what Draco meant - maybe he was becoming like Lily.

Draco extended his hand. He was hoping for a sign of friendship, or at least a truce. Severus took it, but he held on. He willed himself to be like Lily, and he thought about the things that made Draco so attractive just last night.

He granted Draco a gift that he'd been wanting for longer that Severus knew. They kissed, and it was a good and passionate kiss. All that raw ambition, all that finesse, all that wit - there was plenty about Draco to turn Severus on if he only let himself indulge, and for the moment he was. They had kissed before, certainly, but it was never for Draco and it was never because of Draco. Their kisses existed because it turned Lily on, or because Severus needed some extra outlet for the incredible amounts of jealous passion he had during their threesomes, or because Draco managed to steal one and Severus let him get away with it. This was the first time that Severus kissed Draco because Severus wanted Draco, and they were both fully aware of that. Draco was trembling. His lips were driving back into his lover's, his hands moving to run through his hair and grasp his jaw.

'I'm a good kisser!' Draco was begging him to notice with his actions. Somehow, he believed that if he were a good enough kisser then Severus would continue to want him.

After their kiss was over Severus gently told him to leave. The end was abrupt but Draco knew this was not a defeat - in fact, this was a victory.

The next few times they interacted Draco tried to give him a sly look - as if he knew that Severus wanted more, but Severus would not indulge him. He would not pretend that their kiss meant anything. Draco could not let it go - for him, it meant everything.


	3. Lily's delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus discloses his interactions with Draco, Lily encourages him.

Severus did not hide it from Lily, and she was delighted to hear about it. First she smirked, then that smirk grew into a grin, and then her mind ran wild with all the devious things that they could do and all the wonderful ways it would make Draco feel and the whole thing delighted her. Severus rolled his eyes - he could see that she was getting ahead of him.

"So I find him attractive, and I have a slight inclination to find small pleasures with him. I have no intention of bending him over a desk or feeding him strawberries or whatever ridiculous thing you're imagining."

She kept grinning and pretended not to hear him.

"And I certainly have no intention of allowing him to believe that I want to do those kinds of things with him, so whatever you do don't you dare lead him on for me."

Her eyes met his. "I wont meddle in your affairs, Severus. But please, make this worthy of calling an affair."

"You want me to have an affair?"

She shrugged but the answer was yes.

"With Draco?"

"Well it had better not be with anyone else."

"You're sick." He was deadpan.

"You're the best lover I've ever known, and I've never kept the best of anything for myself."

He was flattered, but the two of them might be the only people in the world who would be able to tell from the look on his face. There was a long silence. He sighed. "You really want this?"

"Not for my sake, Severus. Don't do this for me; it's not like that. I'm really okay with this, and I really want you to have this, if this is what you want."

Silence again, but this time he was in deep thought. 'How could someone think like that? It's just so foreign... ' That exact same thought, or something very much like that, often came up in regards to Lily. He loved her in no small part because of it. He loved her for so many reasons.

It was clear that he would have to sleep on the issue. And sleep on it. And sleep on it. Really he would just drop it until it came up again. The circumstances would be less than ideal.


	4. Severus Tries Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kissed a boy and he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite thing that I have ever written. I hope you like it too!

It was more than a week later. Lily's appetite had been ravenous and tonight she wanted to try something with Severus she witnessed their friends doing a little more than a month earlier. She was close to climax, Severus nipping at the back of her neck just the way Remus had with Dora, and she was going crazy - the whole thing was spectacular. To his surprise, Severus was getting a real thrill out of it too. He had Lily caged in underneath him and gravity was giving her full breast to his hand. It was odd, at first, to be biting at her, but the more she moaned the more he got into it. They had been at it for a while, both pulling themselves away from the brink of orgasm several times so that they could lengthen the experience, and they were both growing tired of that game. Without saying a thing to each other they knew that this time they would have no reservations. 'Yes, that's it...' she thought. 'One or two more like that and you'll have me, Severus.' In the state she was in her mouth could never form such complicated sounds. It was all screams, moans and desperate cries. She didn't have the chance to have another thought before the phone rang. The phone was important - the phone was for emergencies. The phone only existed because they believed the Dark Lord wouldn't lower himself to tracking Muggle technology.

Everything in his body told him to stay, and half of his mind agreed. He hesitated to move. Lucky for him, he didn't have to go anywhere. Lily, without hesitation, reached out and grabbed the bedside phone.

"Hello? What? Oh god, now? Yeah, no, I get it... If the baby's coming then the baby is coming. I'll be right there." Lily hung up the phone and, feeling that the mood was gone, pulled out from under Severus to get dressed.  
"Dora is having the baby now. I need to go help with the delivery. We still don't know if it's a..."

Severus nodded. Tomorrow was the full moon. If that child was diseased it would be very, very active tonight. The fact that it was coming tonight could well be a sign that it was in fact cursed. Despite his understanding he was frustrated.

Severus pulled on pajama pants. It was late at night and this was his home - there was no need to cover himself further. Lily kissed him goodbye, explained that she didn't know when she would be home, and took the floo out of their bedroom. Severus descended to the kitchen to make himself a calming drought of milk and honey.

Draco was up late watching TV. Until a few moments ago he had been listening to his upstairs neighbors and masturbating - it seemed his night had also come to a disappointing end. The two men greeted each other and said nothing more until Severus casually joined Draco on the couch to finish his drink.

"Television?" Severus nearly scoffed.

"If you hate it why do you have one?" 'You idiot' is the part Draco did not say.

"To fit in with the rest of the Muggles. This is a hiding place, you know."

"Well... it's nice to hide once in a while." Something in Draco sounded defeated.

Was this a ploy? Probably. Did it matter? Not in the least. Draco was free to think whatever he wanted. For now, Severus would have his desires met. He slid his hand onto Draco's leg, under the blanket Draco had grabbed to hide his erection when he heard Severus coming down the stairs. In return, Draco gave Severus a sideways glance.

"Your wife leaves so you come down to fuck me instead?"

  
Severus was not in the mood for games. "Are you really going to turn it down?"

Draco hesitated. He wanted it. He had wanted everything about Severus's touch for years, but recently he had begun to feel a change in the air, something that told him that he might actually have it, and that in turn made him start to feel picky about how he was going to receive it. Finally, he stood. "If Lily has taught me anything, it is that I am no one's toy and for her sake if nothing else, I won't let you treat me like that." Was this a ploy too? If it was, it was one of the most brilliant ones of his life.

As Draco turned to move away Severus grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Draco with a spine was incredibly attractive, and so was their shared admiration for Lily. With those words, Draco looked and felt like a man. Severus had an instant perspective shift. In this moment, Draco himself was attractive and this was no longer about the frustrations Lily had left him with. Severus pulled the younger man to him, and soon Draco straddled his legs and the two were embracing one another, kissing each other's lips, neck, and bare chest. Severus wondered if this was how it was going to happen, with Draco sitting on him like this. Had Draco done this before? Was it possible that Draco knew more about this than he did?

"Fuck me, Professor." Draco whispered into his ear before flashing him a wicked grin.

His stomach turned. He'd had a hard enough time with their previous arrangement because of his teacher-student dynamic with Draco. Without Lily's active involvement, he couldn't overcome it. No, this was not how it was going to happen. Draco was not going to be sitting on him like this, in a position that gave him the illusion of power. Draco was not going to treat this like some kinky high school hook up.

"Get up," Severus said abruptly. "I'm not some kind of teenage animal. We're doing this in your bed." He was as authoritative as ever. It made the hair on Draco's arms and spine stand on end. He hurried to his room, and Severus followed at his own pace.

Once there he ordered Draco down and onto his back.

"My back? I'm not a woman." There was disdain in his voice.

  
"And what an honor it would be for you if you were. Now shut up and get on your back." Severus reached down to reinvigorate himself while he watched Draco do as he commanded. Before joining him in bed he finished stripping and ordered his new mate to do the same. Now Severus was on top, and they returned to the passion they had before of kissing each other's flesh. For the first time in his life Severus felt the bare skin of his cock press against that of another man's, and after the shock wore off he wondered just how many times Draco had had such pleasure.

Draco broke from their lip-locking and let Severus kiss his neck for a while. He took a moment to enjoy all of his own nudity in such innocent, intimate connection with that of his lover's. He could not help but moan into his ear, and the more he outwardly enjoyed himself the more Severus was encouraged. It was not long before he felt the words "Yes, please... Don't make me wait more!" slip past his lips. It was not conscious - it just fell out of him. He was not really aware that he wanted what was happening to stop. In the morning perhaps he could reflect on the experience and come to understand Lily just a little bit more.

Severus complied and pulled back, but he was stopped.

"Wait, wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

  
He was puzzled.

  
"Isn't there a spell you're forgetting?"

  
"... Draco, I can't get you pregnant." Maybe Hogwarts really did need sex education.

  
The two stared at each other as if the other were a complete idiot for a moment. Finally Draco spoke. "No. Ugh. I know I'm not a woman." 'you idiot' is what he did not say. "You need lubricant."

"There's a spell for that?" Severus had certainly never needed it.

  
"Well... I was hoping there was. I don't actually know."

"So how did you...?" He didn't want to finish his question.

  
As if held back by shame, he finally spat out "Top drawer."

Severus reached into the top of Draco's bedside table and removed a simple bottle of sex lubricant. It was hardly used. He handed it to Draco, using the same authority with which he handed students potion ingredients. It certainly wasn't that he didn't know what to do with it, it was that he didn't need to do the work. In truth, he wasn't entirely sure what to do with it.

Draco took the opportunity to further prove his sexual worth to Severus. As he dribbled the cold lubricant over Severus's cock, he deftly wrapped his fingers around him, just under the head, and put his thumb against the direction of the rest of his fingers such that the tip of it matched the tip of his dick. Slowly, and with a slight rotation, Draco stroked him and worked the lubricant from tip to the middle of his shaft. He was less important, and he used his off hand to quickly lubricate himself while Severus was groaning. When Draco was getting bored he took the liberty of lining himself up, an unspoken signal of readiness.

Severus refused to go any farther just yet. He leaned back down over Draco and tangled one of his hand in his hair. The other he brought down to Draco's hip. The two kissed again, and again it was entirely Severus's idea.

"Merlin," Draco whispered with a smirk as his lover pulled away. His piercing blue eyes reached deep into Severus's "Are you ever going to fuck me?"

And with that Severus applied just a slight amount of pressure which, unlike with his wife, was not going to get him anywhere.

"Careful. Don't hurt me." His voice was genuine, not mocking.

I'll never hurt you. Severus thought it, and he wanted to say it, but even in this state he couldn't bring himself to be that tender with the boy. Soon he found the right amount of pressure and Draco's body gave into him. Draco moaned, Severus grunted slightly, and they both pushed towards each other. Severus was slow to move at first, very careful not to hurt his companion. They were both nervous, and the tension was clear in the air. Draco would moan with each movement, but it was hard to discern if the noise was born from discomfort or enjoyment. With each advancement came a pause, waiting for Draco's assurance that it was okay to continue. Once Severus was fully inside he sat upright leaving his form towering over Draco's and the two of them met eyes for the first time. They just waited, absorbing the reality of their new situation.

"It's good." Draco broke the silence and wiggled his hips.

It was wonderful, but Severus was not going to say so. He thought about Draco - his cool blue eyes were so piercing and so full of depth, and all at once they made him afraid to keep looking and beckoned him to keep watching.

"Do you like it?"

  
Severus was brought out of the gaze and considered what Draco was undoubtedly asking about - did he like being inside of Draco? Not that that's how Draco would put it... No, what Draco wanted to know was much more vulgar than that and what Severus considered was down that terribly vulgar road. "Yes. I like it," he finally answered.

  
Was that pink...? No. It's probably some trick of the street lamps in the dark room and the way it comes through the blinds. Pink never had any place on Severus's face. "Good. Now, since I seem to have to keep asking this... " Draco flashed his wicked grin again. "Are you ever going to fuck me?"

Severus dropped to envelop Draco again, one hand tangled in his hair and the other gripping the boy's hip. Slowly, and with caution despite the urgency his body insisted he proceed with, he began to move on top of Draco. He had never been afraid of hurting Lily, but Draco was in so many ways more delicate. The more Draco started to moan and wiggle underneath him the less Severus could help himself. The pace picked up quickly, the sweat on their skin began to bead, and they both began to pant. Severus curled his fingers, grabbing and controlling Draco by his hip and his hair. It was just what delicate little Draco wanted - to be grabbed and pounded and to watch Severus's encouraged passions overcome his intellect until he was being nearly ravaged.

Draco was not without power. He wrapped his legs around Severus, controlling the pace by pulling him in or forcing him out if need be. In his passion he grabbed onto Severus's shoulder and let his nails dig in. He used it as leverage to push back against the wonderful, forceful man on top of him. He was also not without intellectual control. Draco was pulling the strings - Severus was losing himself to his passions, and that was all because of Draco.

Draco's free hand did not remain free for long. His body cried out for more direct contact. Everything was exquisite, but none of it could lend patience to his throbbing cock and tightening balls. He gripped himself firmly, stroking some but mostly rubbing and playing with the sensitive head. Ecstasy - this is what it must be. There couldn't be anything greater than this. And from the sounds he was making, Severus must have been having similar thoughts.

It was so different - it was tighter, it wasn't nearly as wet and the texture was totally alien. There were no breasts to play with, no curves to tease... everything about being inside of Draco and most things about being with him was a different experience, and that was wonderful. From that moment he didn't focus on anything but what was in front of him. What had happened or what might happen as a consequence were irrelevant. Now it was just him and Draco and the pleasures they had to offer each other and things they could learn in this context.

Draco felt overwhelmed almost instantly. Thoughts no longer occurred to him - not ones that had words, anyway. This was everything he wanted; this was it. Try as he might, he could not even make his lips, or his mind, form his lover's name. He resigned himself and allowed his body to take over. Clearly his intellect had no place here. All the mind games were over.

Severus held the boy close, leaving as much of a gap between their abdomens as he could so that Draco could reach himself.

For both of them it felt like it lasted forever. In reality it lasted a very short time. They were overwhelmed by the new experience and without the will to pull back and tease themselves their bodies succumbed quickly to the lust and the pleasure. Soon Draco cried out loudly, splattering Severus's stomach repeatedly. "Please, please, I can't..." Draco begged. His body couldn't handle it much longer. It wouldn't have to.

Quietly, but right into Draco's ear, Severus let out a grunt with the first spray from his cock. Each time he relaxed enough to fill Draco a little more, another gasping groan escaped from his lips. Draco delighted in the experience.

The whole thing was over very quickly, but the time really wasn't important - the important part was that they were both pleased and that neither of them were left wanting anything from their time together.

To his own surprise, Severus spent the night. He got up quickly to grab a towel and a glass of water to share but from there he stayed. Draco curled into him much like Lily was accustomed to and he welcomed the affection. They spent the remainder of the night and a good deal after sunrise together, pleased and peaceful.


End file.
